The Cycle of Inheritance Begins Anew A New Threat
by Tex1911
Summary: A human raised as a dwarf becomes a rider, but betrayal comes from one closest to him.
1. Chapter 1

_Fifteen years ago today. Fifteen years ago, one of Father's guards found me, a human baby, outside the gates to Bregan Hold. _The mournful peal of Kothar's Hammer exacerbated his grim mood. _Ach. Such thoughts are poisonous. I am pround to have been raised by the king of the dwarves. Between Orik and Hvedra, one could not have asked for a better parentage. _

"Ah, Kothar! Finishing your Raiment of War, are we?" King Orik said as he trundled into the forge, referring to the custom set of Armor and now, sword, that Kothar had forged for himself. It consisted of a breastplate with inlaid silver in floral patterns and chain mail sleeves and skirt.. His gauntlets and greaves had the same floral pattern.

"Yes, father. I only have a few more hours work on my sword, and its mostly engraving." he replied, returning his hammer to the rack and removing a fine chisel and a smaller hammer.

"Excellent. I shall leave you too it then." Orik lumbered back out of the forge, Volund on his shoulder.

Kothar spent the next five hours engraving his blade and crossgaurd. His crossgaurd consisted of two dragons, one of each side of the blade, which arched their tails away from and back towards the blade, but the did not touch it with their open maws. He engraved every scale with painstaking detail, and all along the blade he engraved the same floral pattern from his armor, then began the work of imbuing his blade with the meager power of his magic. Once completed, he donned his armor and sheathed his sword on his hip and presented himself to his father.

"Father, I have finished. Come see!"

"Mine son, I could not have taught you better." Orik said after turning him around and examining Kothar from head to toe. "This is fine workmanship son. What will you name your sword?" Orik asked

"I plan to let the people name my sword. Naming ones own sword before you have proven yourself with it is arrogant, when you may not live long enough into your first battle to prove the weapon's worth."

"Ah, mine son. Always the Philosipher. I hope you shall never have to prove your weapons worth in anything but harmless sparring." He replied.

"Father, I'm going to go out into Farthen Dur, to the training grounds. I would like to try out mine new equipment. Would you join me?"

"Yes, I shall."

**Meh. Kinda crap chapter. Sets up for next chapter and rest of story. ideas are appreciated. Spasibo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All. Here we are. sorry it took so long. The family shit has hit the family fan. here is is though.**

The rough, discordant chorus of men mock fighting soon reached Kothar and Orik's ears, Followed by an occasional bellow of such monumentous proportions, it could have only belonged to an Urgal.

Kothar stuffed an unruly lock of raven hair under his helm. _ An Urgal. It would most likely do me no good to get into a fight with one, despite Uncle Eragon's deal with the Urgals to hold games with other races. It could start a war i do not want to be the cause of._

On the edge of the field, a knot of dwarves stood notted around an Urgal, who, though not yet fully grown, was obviously a Kull. With a swipe of his wickedly spiked war hammer, the Urgal disarmed his dwarven opponent and beared his neck, which was a sign of respect in their culture. The dwarf bent to retrieve his mattock, then shuffled off.

"Who Challenges me next?" asked the Urgal, chewing on the word like it was a gristly peice of meat. Orik nudged Kothar and said,

" A fine opportunity to test the mettle of your metal eh, Kothar?"

Kothar hesitated, but then nodded in agreement. Whatever became of this fight, it would hopefully not spark something malignant between the two races.

"I shall!" Kothar said in a voice loud enough for all who cared to hear. The knot of dwarves let Kothar into the ring, and he drew his sword and got into the ready position.

The Urgal bared his neck again and said," I am Gorzhra, Spawn of Nar Garzhvog."

"And I, Kothar, Son of Orik of the Igneitum Clan." He replied, baring his neck as well. Since the urgal was of the same lineage as the Ram who had created the deal with Eragon and the Herndall in the first place, their sparring shouldnt cause any hard feelings between the races two.

Kothar struck first, swiping towards the Kull's left shoulder, but his blow was reflected by the Urgal's shield, then he bent backwards like a stalk of wheat in the wind, dodging a counter attack by the Urgal's Hammer.

For how long the sparred, Kothar couldnt tell. They exchanged blows, attemting to gain the upper hand over the other for what seemed like hours.

A gap appeared in the Urgal's defense, and seizing the opportunity, Kothar jumped and spun, then, using his spins momentum, kicked the hammer out of the Urgals grip, then kicked the Urgal in the jaw, sending him sprawling in the dirt.

When Kothar alight, heavily on the ground amidst the cheers of his fellow Knurla, he sheathed his sword and strode over to the Urgal, then offered his hand in friendship, which the Urgal took, and pulled the creature to his feet.

Kothar beared his neck, "You fought well, Gorzhra, and have brought much honor to yourself and your tribe." He said. The Urgal responded in kind, "As have You, kothar. You have been trained well, QuickFoot."

"Why do you call me Quickfoot?" Kothar asked.

Gorzhra made a ruk-ruk sound and said, "Because you are faster than deer." he replied.

"Come Gorzhra. Let us continue this convorsation over a mug of mead, For I thirst, and I would show you knurlan hospitality."

Gorzhra Ruk-rukked again and follow Kothar to a kitchen, where they sat talking for many an hour. Finally, King Orik interrupted their convorsation.

"Mine son, I see you have befreinded Gorzhra. That is good, for it shall bring our two races together and hopefully prevent a war that neither side wanted."

"Hopefully it shall be so, Father. But tell me, what is it that you need. You would not have come to this obscure kitchen for mere idle convorsation." Kothar replied.

"Ah, always attentive. I can hide nary a thing from you, Mine Son. I have need of your assistance." He replied.

"Alright Father. Farewell, Gorzhra!" Kothar waved as he followed his father out of the kitchen. The urgal bared his neck and sipped his ale.

"Father, what have you planned for me?"

"Son, The dragon egg we are to keep in our realm for the time being has arrived, and I would like you to Gaurd it while we parade our children past it."

"It would be an Honor father. Where do I need to report to begin my duty?"

"Report to Tronjhiem's main hallways, underneath the Isidar Mithrim. There is where we shall parade our children past the egg. I have a dispute to settle between Durgrimst Feldunost and Shrrg. I shall speak with you later." At that, Orik walked back toward the throne room underneath Tronjhiem.

Kothar set off at a brisk trot towards Tronjhiem's central chamber. Despite his pace, the size of the city mountain made the trip longer than a half hour. He walked through the western arch and looked up at the star sapphire, with the radiance given to her by the dragon Saphira.

Directly below the star sapphire, on a marble pedastal, sat the egg. It was as tall as his knee and three fourths as big around. A dwarf Kothar recognized as Shrrgnien waved him over.

"Kothar, You are to stand just to the right of Yonder pedastal and watch. Be on gaurd for any with thievery in their eye." Kothar Nodded and took his position. He ran a hand over the surface of the egg. It was cool to the touch, feeling just as stonelike as the marble it sat upon. Returning his attention to his job, Kothar watched as a stream of dwarven children streamed into the room from all four hallways, each getting on their tip- toes to touch the egg. Hours passed until it was late at night, and he final child touched the egg. He looked around for his mother, then ran away merrily when he found her.

Kothar slumped to the ground, resting his feet after hours of standing. A group of dwarves hurredly brought an ornate, gold bordered gem encrusted chest to the pedastal. Kothar stood up, and was about to put the egg back into the box, when it squeaked and wiggled. The dwarves cursed and dropped the chest, and Kothar took a step back. It wobbled again, this time harder than the last. Kothar took a step towards the egg, ready to catch it if it fell. It wobbled again, but this time, a chip broke out of the side, clinging on to the egg by the membrane inside. The dragon inside struck the egg fragment with its nose and broke it off, but knocked its egg off balance in the proscess. Kothar jumped and caught the egg, and it shattered in his hands, leaving a purple dragon sitting on the floor between his hands. The dragon looked around the room, fixing its eyes on the star sapphire for a time, then looked at Kothar. The two sat there, the dragon staring at Kothar, and vice versa. Until finally, Kothar touched the creature on the snout. an explosion of ice- cold fire shot up his arm, numbing the limb and rendering it useless. Kothar fell back on the ground and fought for conciousness. the dragon curled up on his chest and fell asleep as Kothar blacked out.

**Phew. This one was longer than the last one. Because I am a mighty lazy person this took me two days. anyway. BUM BUM BUUUUUUM! Kothar is a Rider? Who would've thunk it? ( cause nobody could see this coming at all.) any how. peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kothar was arounsed by a splash of cold water. He sputtered and tried to get up, but was stopped by a weight that rested on his chest. Confused, he looked at his chest, then remembered.

_I'm a Dragon Rider._

Then, he felt something. He swatted at his ear as if a fly were in it. He felt it again. It felt alien and ancient, like the thoughts of a god. This time he realized it was Inside his head, not outside. As the mental quandry brushed his mind again, he remembered from his studies that dragons and their Riders were in constant mental connection.

_That must be the dragon's conciousness I'm Feeling._

_My dragon._

"Kothar! Son!"

Kothar got up off the floor and put the dragon on his shoulder as his father trotted up.

"Kothar. Are you alright?" asked Orik. Kothar was about to say he was fine, but in reality he was not. The implications of the simple act that had occurred had just changed the lives of many people, those he had met and those he hadn't.

"I.. I just need some time to think,Father." he replied, sounding shaken.

"Come. Let us get you to the dragonhold above Isidar Mithrim."

No.. I... I need to sleep in my own bed. It will fit in our room."

"Alright."

As Kothar stumbled to his quarters, he wondered just what kind of adventures were in store for him and the young dragon on his shoulder.

_I'm a Dragon Rider_

The thought that he, prince of dwarves, yet not heir to the throne, would police Alagaesia. The thought that he would be a powerful magician, the thought that HE, of all the people in the world, was the dragon's one true match, made him proud, yet feel insignifigantly small.

As he reached his room, he began stripping off his armor, not even bothering to hang it up, and fell on the bed, the dragon gliding off of his shoulder, squealing with distaste.

In his sleep, dreams of flying and fire and flashes of amythest spun through his dreams, until they were interrupted by a particularly vivid dream.

_A faceless man and a lustorless dragon stood be for a tree of giant proportions. Its massive roots curling out of the ground for hundreds of feet, its canopy covering thousands of square feet. Then, from a hole in the tree, sprung a bolt of lightning, which smote the man._

_the Dragon bellowed in pain as the man was thus smote, then fell into keening over the man's body, with lightning still courseing through it. Then, as the bolt abated, the man slowly crawled to his knees, then stood, using the dragon for support, smoke trailing off of his body._

Kothar woke up with a jolt, a cold sweat dampening his dragon was on his window sill, looking due north. The light from a flameless lantern reflecting off of its scales. With a rustle of fabric, kothar got out of his bed and changed clothes,then, lowering his shoulder so the dragon could mount, set off to explore Tronjheim with the dragon. He only wandered the upper, deserted levels so as to avoid other kurnla and their questions. He spoke with the dragon, as it gave him an easier way to think and as, he knew dragons were sentient, to teach the dragon his language. sometimes he spoke in the language of humans, and sometimes in Dwarvish. The dragon appeared as though he did not understand a word of what was being spoken, but it absorbed Kothar's words as though the fate of the world rested upon them. Occasionally choosing where they went with an extended neck and a squeak.

Kothar enjoyed his time with the dragon. He felt it was a way to bond with it. He would have wandered all day until his belly begged for nourishment and the dragon squeaked in hunger as well. He took the dragon to the closest kitchen, and ate cave fish with roasted mushroom and breakfast beer. He amused himself by tossing peices of fish to the dragon, which eagerly snapped them up. As the day drew to a close, Kothar returned to his quarters and slept, the dragon curled on his chest.

Over the next few weeks, the dragons growth was exponential. Growing from about a foot high to his hip in the first week, then to his elbow in the next. As the dragon could no longer fit in his normal quarters, Kothar moved to the dragonhold, the dragon choosing a cave that was low to the ground. No longer could he feed it peices from his own meals. Now it ate entire cattle and sheep without so much as a backwards glance. Kothar would often go to his forge and forge stuff, talking to his dragon all the while, But soon, Kothar couldnt go anywhere in public with the dragon due to the crowd that he attracted. One day, when the dragon was around a month old, Kothar was leaving for his forge. He was about to start the long climb down Vol Turin, When a deep voice of ancient power rang forth within his head.

_Kothar._

Kothar stumbled as he turned around. He found the dragon Staring at him from its cave with an intensity like no other.

_Is... Is that you? _Kothar asked.

The dragon nodded its head.

_What is your name, O Dragon?_

_Kothar._

_Thats my name silly. I cannot lend it to you, for i need it. _Kothar chuckled. This was the first he had spoken with the dragon, but through their link he could sense humor coming from the dragon.

_Is my name all you can say?_

_Of Course._

At this, Kothar fell into a full laugh, his guffaws echoing among the caves of the dragon hold.

_My dragon._

**The dragon and Kothar are fine. But what of the dream? ooooooooh exciting. Could be interesting.**

**anyway. a comment would be nice. i love hearing from yall fellas.**

**btw, I'm not sure what kind of sword Kothar would end up with when he meets rhunon. his bastard sword will not work for him. Therefore, i would like to know what you guys think.**

**Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A name. I need a Name. _Kothar thought as he searched through Tronjheim's library in search of any Dragonlore. At last he found an ancient tome with all kinds of the aforementioned knowledge. He thumbed through the pages, looking for male dragon names, compiling a list of those he did not know of

_Let's see here. There was Belgabad, the largest at the time of the Fall, Mimring, Istaltri, Firnen, which is the Queen of the Elves dragon. Glaedr, Shruiken, Tryrfring, Thorn, Which is the elusive Murtagh's Dragon, Mimung... Mimung... I wonder... if..._

Kothar sent his thoughts towards the dragon which was dozing in the dragonhold

_Dragon? What of the name Mimring? Does that strike your fanc-_

The dragon Mentally and Physically roared, both of which Kothar could hear.

_Mimring! That is my name! Oh how good it feels to not have to borrow your name anymore!_

Kothar attempted to stifle a laugh, snorting through his nose, then let it loose, his mirth flowing through the musty library.

_It appears as though you have a sense of humor too. Wait there. I shall join you in the dragonhold._

An affirmative thought rang forth between Kothar's ears and he left the dragonhold, but on _the way he was stopped by Orik and a contingent of warriors from the Ingeitum._

"Kothar, what has thine dragon in such a state? Its roar could be hear throughout Tronjheim!"

"He has a name now father. In his own words, he no longer has to borrow mine. Come and Meet him, father."

Kothar led Orik to the system of dumbwaders that people used when it was too slow to use Vol turin, an took him up to the dragon hold.

Mimung snaked his head around the corner as Kothar and Orik reached the dragonhold and stared Orik in the eye, and Orik held Mimung's gaze.

_For Kothar's sire, you and he do not hold the same stature. _Mimung said.

_Mimung!? do you realize you just insulted the King of the dwarves? _ Cried Kothar, Taken aback. Orik's reaction to the insult suprised Kothar more than the insult itself. The king burst into laughter, his mirth ringing forth throught the dragonhold.

"Lacking in Stature we dwarves may be, but lacking in Ferocity on the battlefield. Being a dragon, I think you would appreciate that."

_That i would, Being master of the hunt is what All should strive have acheived this. You should be Proud._

"Of that I am, and I am Proud to Welcome you into the Family, Mimung.

_And I am glad to join it._

"I look forward to seeing the Glory both You and Kothar shall bring amongst yourselves."

Mimung nodded his head and padded over to Isidar mithrim and lay on it, his claws scraping against the flagstones, Leaving Kothar and Orik to their own devices.

Orik led Kothar back to the dumbwaders, and said, "In a few weeks the Elven Ambassador Will arrive in Tronjheim to take you to Du Weldenvarden to begin your training with their queen, Queen Arya."

"I see."

"Cheer up, Son! We still have some time together. Let us spend it well, eh?"

"Yes, That we should. Shall we go and Drink and Carouse whilst we still an father?"

"Before this, i would have given you a good hiding and tongue lashing for that, but now, I think such Behavior is Warranted. Come. Let us Beg meat and beer from the cooks."

Kothar and Orik made their way down to an obscure kitchen filled with dwarves, and an occasional Human. Orik Jumped up onto the Nearest table, and yelled " In less than a Month, My son, the first Dwarf Dragon Rider, Shall Leave Tronjheim!" There were a number of sighs and, to Kothar's Suprise, a few tears. Orik continued: "Let Us not be mournful at Our Bretheren's departure, but rather, Let us Eat and Drink and Be merry and Celebrate the coming about of a new Era in Dwarfdom!"

At this the crowd roared its approval, and They began to Sing and dance, Humans and dwarves alike.

Kothar was swept aside by the celebrations and the Congratulations directed His way. Soon he became bored with constantly returning pleasantries. His Boredom turned into annoyance, until a human woman, about his age, approached him and curtsied. She stood about a half hand shorter than him, but her face was the epitome of bueaty, and Kothar doubted even an elf woman could match her. She had honey blond hair and eyes of blue that entranced Kothar into looking at nothing else but those enigmatic, ocean blue orbs, and they followed his own steel grey ones.

He bowed in return, and asked, "May I inquire as to your name, Ma'am?"

" I am Myrphlys, Daughter of Orphillia." And she held out her hand.

Kothar took her hand, and blatantly ignored the dwarf who was busy trying to drunkily slap him on the back, but missed and fell on his face. Myrphlys led Kothar away from the throng of people to a corner that was fairly unoccupied. Kothar placed a hand on the small of her back, and she one on his, and they began to dance slowly to the music being played from the minstrels that had been called into the kitchen. For how long the two danced, slowly spinning around the other, Neither could tell, but it felt like both an eternity and just a moment to the both of them. Later, Kothar remembered being led away from the Kitchen and wandering Tronjheim, talking about inconsequental tidbits. Eventually their wanderings took them to the dragonhold, Where Mimung lay waiting. Belatedly, Kothar realized he had been watching the entire goings-on, and felt his ears turn red. Myrphlys Curtsied to Mimung, and said, "It is an honor, O dragon, to meet you. I am Glad you hatched for Kothar. I feel he is Worthy of the Honor."

Kothar snaked his head toward Myrphlys. and projected his thoughts to both of them.

_I Like this one. Her tongue is gilded with oiled words that flow smoothly over the ears. Who are you? Through Kothar I know Thine name is Myrphlys, but I think there is more to you than that._

**OOooooooooooooOOO! Looks like a girl is in the picture. I wonder where this could go? could make for some interesting plot twists. BUM BUM BUUUUUM! **


End file.
